


got you shackled in my embrace

by teacupandhellbeast



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Wall Sex, yeah go figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacupandhellbeast/pseuds/teacupandhellbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi storms off the quintet, damn near ready to rip off her skirt and blouse. She doesn’t dress like this normally for a good reason; it’s <i>uncomfortable</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	got you shackled in my embrace

**Author's Note:**

> i got bored and asked [rachel](https://twitter.com/bobbimqrse) for a lil smutty prompt thing and it spiraled into this and oops.

Bobbi storms off the quintet, damn near ready to rip off her skirt and blouse. She doesn’t dress like this normally for a good reason; it’s fucking _uncomfortable_. She can’t walk properly because the skirt’s so restrictive and Hunter hasn’t been able to stop staring at her boobs from the moment he saw her.

The second she gets in the locker room, she pauses to kick her heels across the room, groaning in relief when her feet land flat on the ground. She walks to her locker and reaches around her back, trying to find the minuscule zipper, hidden in the seams. 

A pair of hands suddenly wraps around her wrists and spins her around, slamming her up against the lockers. She doesn't have time to retaliate before lips are pressed to hers, her hands pinned above her head. Bobbi knows the lips, the scruff, the callouses like the back of her hand, and she responds in kind, nipping at his bottom lip. 

“That outfit is absolutely sinful,” Lance murmurs and she chuckles. 

“I take it your thoughts have been just as sinful,” she retorts, rolling her hips into his, and she finds her theory to be right. He groans and nods as he ducks his head to nudge the collar aside with his nose. 

Bobbi flexes her hands as he bites her collarbone, trying to see how much he'll give her. She could break out of his grasp if she really wanted to, but he grips tighter and it's like an electric shock to her stomach. She arches into him with a roll of her hips and he shoves her back up against the lockers, using more strength than she thought he would.

He growls into her skin, then tugs her arms down and pins them behind her back. She's always liked when he gets possessive, although she could do without looking like she’d gone on a date with dracula. He digs his teeth into the side of her neck before dragging them up to the underside of her jaw and sucking a dark bruise there. 

“That's not something I can cover up,” she rasps and she barely manages to hide her surprise at how wrecked she sounds already. 

“Good,” he grunts and she feels it rumble through her chest before it even reaches her ears. She rolls her hips into his again, hoping he'll get the idea. 

Lance rucks her skirt up around her waist and immediately shoves her underwear to the side. He hums as his fingers easily glide through her folds, eliciting a choked-off gasp when he grazes over her clit. 

“You're soaking wet,” he murmurs before sucking her earlobe into his mouth and worrying it between his teeth. With her back arched, she has enough space to pull her arms free and she digs her nails into the back of his neck. “Wanna eat you out till you scream.”

She groans as she scratches the hell out of his skin, sure to leave marks that he can't hide. She grinds down on his fingers and lifts her leg, resting her foot on the bench behind him. 

“God, I wanna ride your mouth,” Bobbi whines, nearly arching completely off the lockers. 

“Round two?” he asks and she nods quickly as she shoves him back enough to fumble with his belt. She's not even in the mood to put up a fight after his suggestion, she just needs him to fuck her now, right now. 

She shoves his pants and underwear around his thighs before tugging his hips closer. Bobbi grins wolfishly at the choked off moan that catches in his throat when she takes his cock in her hand and pumps it a few times, swiping her thumb over the head. He reaches into his pocket and tugs out a condom, which she immediately takes from him and rolls it on, smoothing it down and squeezing the base of his cock. He holds her underwear aside as he steps closer, tilting his chin up to kiss her deeply. 

With a little guidance, Lance pushes inside her and her mouth falls open in a silent moan. She exhales in a rush and claws at his shoulder with her free hand, wishing she was grabbing at skin instead of cloth. 

“Did you lock the do- _oh_.” He fucks into hard enough to send her sliding up the lockers and they clatter noisily, but she can't even be bothered to care because _god_ it feels fantastic. Her foot nearly slips off the bench as he slams into her again, making her lose those few inches she had on him, and a moan tears out of her throat as he presses up just right, finding the spot that sets her skin ablaze. 

“It's like you want someone to walk in,” he groans as he slows his thrusts and she whines at that. “You're such a little exhibitionist, love, y’know that?” Bobbi nods fervently as he bites the hard curve of her jaw. 

He’s straightening suddenly and a question’s on the tip of her tongue when his fingers twist in either side of the shirt. He yanks roughly and it easily rips open, hangs loose at her sides, buttons hitting the floor, more than likely to never be found. 

“It's a good thing I hated that shirt,” she pants as Lance ducks his head to press sloppy kisses to the tops of her breasts, stilling inside her. She grinds down impatiently, trying to get him to move, and he chuckles before scraping his teeth over delicate skin. 

Bobbi digs her nails into his shoulders and rolls her hips with an arch of her back and he blows out a sharp breath, hot air fanning out over her sweaty skin. His fingers span either side of her waist and he angles his mouth to kiss the side of her neck as he works his hips against hers. She's so damn close to falling over the edge but it's just barely out of her reach and she whines in frustration, pounding her fist against the lockers. 

“You really do want someone to find us, hm?” he teases and she heaves a sigh before pushing at his shoulders, stomach clenching at the whimper that catches in his throat when he slips out of her. 

She shoves him backward, having the foresight to grab his shirt and hold tight as the backs of his knees hit the bench. He automatically sits, pants still halfway down his legs, and his hands settle on her hips as she straddles him, kneeling on the bench. 

“Need a better angle,” she explains as she guides him inside her once more. He nods and presses his lips to her collarbone as he pushes at her ruined shirt, letting it fall to the floor. A sigh falls from her lips as she lowers herself down until she's seated in his lap. 

“You just wanted this because you know I'd have no control,” he accuses dryly, no heat behind it, and she snickers before slanting her mouth over his. She raises up, then lowers herself again, and he gives a full body shudder, fingers tightening enough that she'll have faint bruises. 

She cups the back of his neck in one hand, the other behind her back, pressing on his thigh to give her the leverage she needs. Her fingers twine through his short hair as she rides him, mouth falling open against his. He grips her waist and guides her movements until she's moving faster, bouncing in his lap as she chokes out high-pitched little whimpers that she doesn't even realize she's making. 

“Christ, yeah, that's it,” Lance groans encouragingly. He slips one hand up her skirt, along her stomach, his thumb easily sliding between her folds. The pad of his thumb presses up thickly and he rubs small, quick circles that have her thighs twitching as she rocks her hips. 

He's thrusting up abortedly, as best he can when he's supporting her weight while seated on a thin wooden bench. His breath starts catching in his throat and she speeds up the pace of her hips, nails digging into his shoulder. 

“Bobbi, Bob, _fuck_ , I'm-, I'm gonna,” he stutters, voice low and raspy in a way that makes her hips falter. He stills her hips then, as he pounds into her, the obscene noise of skin slapping against skin bouncing off the lockers. 

He whines as he thrusts into her another dozen or so times, shoving his face into her shoulder as he finally, blessedly comes, groaning something intelligible intertwined with a hint of her name. Bobbi rocks down until she's seated fully and she wiggles her hips, chuckling when his fingers tighten around her hips warningly. 

“You’re gonna kill me, woman,” Lance mumbles against her skin and she smirks as she rocks into him, making a shiver run down his spine. She purposely clenches around him, grin widening at the breath that's punched out of him. “You are honestly going to kill me.”

He slides his hands under her ass and lifts her up onto her knees and she feels like she's going to vibrate out of her skin. 

“Hunter, I swear, if you leave me hanging-.” He cuts her off with another kiss before shoving her to her feet and standing as well, Lance switches their positions and pushes her shoulders down until she sits, tying off the condom and pulling up his pants before getting to his knees. 

He leers up at her as he leans forward and tugs her underwear, practically soaked through at this point, down her legs, letting it puddle on the floor. Bobbi threads her fingers through his hair and yanks, urging him to get on with it. Chuckling, he pushes her legs apart and brings one hand up to rub the flat of his palm over her before slowly pushing a finger inside her.

He hums contentedly as he pumps his hand a few times, spreading her open with his other hand to circle his thumb around her clit in sweeping movements, almost giving her the pressure she needs. _Almost._

Bobbi whines and attempts to grind down on his fingers, not that she can do much when she's planted on the bench. A chuckle gets trapped behind his lips as he leans in and replaces his thumb with his mouth, flicking his tongue over her clit. Her fingernails scrape across his scalp as she grips tighter, holding him in place. 

Humming softly, he wraps his lips around her clit and sucks, pulling off with an obscene smacking noise that makes her stomach jump. He presses another finger inside her and curls them as he thrusts into her, making her hips twitch forward as much as she can while staying upright. 

Lance pushes his face even closer between the juncture of her thighs, licking with the flat of his tongue before dragging it through her folds. She hunches forward, bending so her face is just above his head. He cups her breast with his free hand, then tugs at the cup of her bra just enough that he can get his fingers on her nipple. 

She knocks his hand out of the way and he looks up through his lashes as she roughly squeezes her breast, throwing her head back with a gasp. She starts to rock her hips against his mouth insistently, and he knows she's close. Bobbi’s fingers twitch in his hair and he moans softly as he closes his eyes once again, working his mouth against her. 

“Hunter, Hunt-, _fuck,_ oh that, do that again,” she keens, dropping her hand back down to his head and pushes him even closer. He hums as he curls his fingers again, arm starting to ache as he pumps his hand faster and faster. Her whining turns to high pitched gasps and she squeezes her eyes shut, white spots dancing behind her eyelids. 

Lance flicks the tip of his tongue back and forth across her clit and she's gone, breath catching in her throat as the tidal wave crests and overtakes her. Every muscle in her body goes taut and she grips his hair to the point of pain, but it eggs him on and he sucks and licks until she shudders with every pass of his tongue, weakly shoving at his forehead in an attempt to get him to stop. 

He grins up at her, chin shiny and wet, and Bobbi will never get tired of seeing him like this, satisfied with himself as he kneels before her. She manages a smile, carding her fingers through his hair as she tries to catch her breath, barely able to hold her eyes open. 

“So,” he says as he sits next to her, plastering himself up against her side and latching his mouth onto the side of her neck. “About that round two…” She chuckles breathlessly and lift her hand to thumb the line of his jaw, craning her neck so she can kiss him properly. 

“Shower, then round two.” 

“Or, we could combine those,” he murmurs and she raises an eyebrow suggestively. 

“Huh. So not _all_ of your ideas are terrible.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/bobbiimorses) || [tumblr](http://teacupandhellbeast.tumblr.com/)


End file.
